No Dice
by BetweenBlueLines
Summary: Roommates, Kanda and Allen live a relatively functional life. Until Allen starts coming home bruised and beat up late at night. Until Allen begins to avoid Kanda's eyes and shy away. HIATUS for now...


--Readers coming back, please look at poll on my profile--

Yullen

Rating: T+ (for this chapter).

Pairing: Yullen, possibly others.

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM. I wish I did.

Summary: Roommates, Kanda and Allen live a relatively functional life. Until Allen starts coming home bruised and beat up late at night. Until Allen begins to avoid Kanda's eyes and shy away. Until Kanda gets a little too curious about what's going around the elusive Allen. Now they are heading in a direction where they can't come back from. Full of questions, heartbreaks, lies and secrets, Kanda and Allen need to face each other before they can get on with their lives. (sappy summary, ne?)

_This story will be broken into several parts: the first part is Spring – all chapters taking place during 'Spring' obviously accruing during spring months. _

Part 1: Spring

1:

The damn clock was moving too slowly. It had been staying at four minutes still for the past ten now, slowly moving that annoyingly red second hand toward the twelve. It reminded me of that damn usagi, always doing things that pissed me off.

Another three minutes. I leaned back, shifting on the hard wooden bench and trying to stretch my legs in the three feet of space there was. Next to me the red-headed idiot was snoring softly- had been for the last half hour. I felt like strangling him. Yet, it wasn't completely his fault, the guest lecture had clearly not gotten the message when people began to talk quietly to each other and sleep. Instead he kept plowing on, pushing up the large bottle bottom glasses up the overly large nose. And droning on and on in that voice that…

I sighed. Two minutes. Then I could get out of this insufferably hot hall and find a shady spot to rest under until my next class. I frowned, trying to remember what I even had next. The damn heat was too much. I'd chosen this school for it was the longest distance I could possible get away from my "family" and had relatively mild year round summer. This year had not been by any means anywhere near mild weather.

Lavi next to me twitched, his nose doing that thing that had given him the nickname 'usagi'. That and his horrible resemblance to the pink bunny mascot for that one battery. He blinked his single eye, staring blearily at the desk for a moment before he yawned and sat up, stretching his arms as high as they could go.

"Damn, he's still going?" He muttered out of the side of his mouth, rubbing at his eyes. I refused to respond, having sat up straighter when I noticed the clock had a minute to go. Forty seconds… Unperturbed by my silence, Lavi slowly began to gather his notebook and multicolor gel pens up (what was he a girl?). He'd tried unsuccessfully to get me to play tic-tack-toe and hang man before he'd fallen asleep.

The bell rang, clanging and sounding like a mixture between a certain idiot wailing my name and a dying cat. I was out of my seat and down the ramp toward the floor before Lavi or anyone else had even managed to stand up. The lecture peered at me as I hurried by, opening his mouth to say something. I didn't wait- Lavi would no doubt talk to him and manage to talk about something he would enjoy before he caught up with me and began to complain about what the lecturer was saying. Even though he'd been sleeping. Somehow, Lavi always managed to know exactly what was going on even when he was asleep…or half way across the city.

As I passed one of the bulletin boards, I noticed the crowd growing around it. Usually I wouldn't pay attention to the announcements, but a few of my classmates were standing around it and backing away looking relieved. I waited until one of my classmates neared me to ask.

"Classes are cancelled due to a malfunction in the AC. Some girl passed out earlier and they don't want any more strokes or anything," he said, pulling out his phone, no doubt to text friends or call his work asking if he could come in early.

"Aw that's no fair, Yuu gets to play while I have to sit and learn," Lavi had caught up to me and made his presence known by draping his several inch taller frame around my shoulders. I violently shoved him off, tugging at my shirt that was beginning to stick uncomfortably. "Yuu is sooooo lucky."

"Shut the fuck up," I said, hitting him as he tried to hug me again. Lavi laughed, linking his hands behind his head as he walked beside me.

"I wonder if Allen and Lenalee will have class…" Lavi mussed, shooting me a look through his one eye that he thought I wouldn't see. If he expected a reaction, he was disappointed.

"Che. The brats in my class." I frowned at that. I hadn't seen Allen since last night, no yesterday afternoon when he'd said he was going to work and didn't know what time he'd be home. Due to the thin walls of our apartment, I'd heard him enter his room sometime around three in the morning, cursing softly in what sounded like French. It had been the third time this week he'd come home late, seventh time this month, and nearly thirtieth time this year alone since January. Not that I was worried. More like curious to what his job was that would make him come home so late.

And sometimes bruised.

"That's right! I forgot about that!" Lavi laughed, too loudly in my ear, and tugged at my arm. "Look I think I see them."

My cue to leave. I turned on my heal, probably whipping Lavi with my hair as I did so and made for the parking lot. Lavi, on the other had other ideas. He linked his arm around mine, clamping his wrist around my elbow and digging a blunt nail into my skin, as a warning. All the time smiling and waving like a careless idiot.

"Lenalee, my do you look stunning today!" I finally gave up trying to escape and turned to look. Lenalee wore a pale blue floaty shirt that showed so much skin I wondered how her brother let her leave the house. Her shorts were just barely at the length of her fingertips, showing off her long legs. Her brother was probably in the hospital having a seizure.

"Man Allen, my boy, how can you be wearing that? Aren't you hot?" Lavi finally let go of my arm in favor of shaking the short Brit my the shoulders. I forced myself to look at my roommate, biting back a million things I could say to him and focusing on one.

"Che. Stupid brat, trying to kill yourself to match your hair?" Allen was wearing his trade mark white button down shirt, though the red ribbon was missing in favor of tying up his silver hair and the collar was open. Thin black gloves covered his hands, elongating the fingers that had been practically made for piano playing. However he wore gray plaid shorts, and though of boy cut they still showed off his creamy white legs that had passing people staring. Men and women.

"Like you'd know, BaKanda. Aren't you dying in all black?" Allen sniffed, his eyes snapping to mine. Like usual they were an stunning silver – so clear and full of emotions I felt my breath catch for a moment.

Suddenly the eyes shifted, drifting down my face and became guarded. I paused, startled. I could only think of two times in the full year I'd known him where he had refused to meet my eyes; when we'd met, and when Allen announced he was taking up a job.

"Lavi do you have classes today? Lenalee's only got one, and mine have all been cancelled." Allen turned to look at Lavi, his expression clear again. Bits of silver white hair fell into his face, shadowing his eyes, so I couldn't read clearly.

"Eh? You are all sooo lucky! None of my teachers have cancelled, they've just moved the classes outside. Why did I have to be dealt such cruel cards!" Lavi wailed trying to fling his arms around the two, but both dodged with ease. Lavi sniffed some more, and then brightened. "Lenalee, you only have one class today?"

Lenalee, quiet up till now, smiled, and nodded, brushing back some of her hair. "Mm, yeah. Just one in the afternoon."

"Well then in that case why don't we go out to lunch. You haven't eaten have you?"

"I'd love to but I promised Allen I'd take him home." Lenalee's eyes brightened and a slow smile – identical to the one Lavi was wearing – appeared on her face.

"That's no problem. Yuu-chan here was going home anyways, and seeing as he and Allen are roommates…" Lavi trailed off.

There was a reason I'd begun to walk away the moment Lavi had opened his mouth to ask Lenalee. They'd try to push Allen on me, knowing we didn't get along god damnit.

"Che, no. If the brat wants home, tell him to walk."

Two sets of arms grabbed mine, yanking me back. Lenalee was in full pout mode when she spun me around. Full pout and death glare. Not a good combination.

"Kan~da, unless you want me to tell brother that you are being mean, I'd suggest you take Allen home, right now."

What could I say? I couldn't say no to Lenalee.

"Um…" Allen finally spoke up, having been watching the whole fight over him with wide eyes. "Its fine really… I had been planning on – "

"Allen, Kanda would love to take you home, so take him up on his offer." Lenalee turned the full force of her sweet smile on Allen instead. He withered, licking his lips nervously.

"Well since that's settled, we'll see you guys around." Lavi linked arms with Lenalee and walked off, both of them talking animatedly about something that was beyond us.

"Che." I spun on my heel and walked off, not bothering to check if the brat was following. Halfway to the parking lot, though, I did look, to find him walking toward the street, rolling up the right sleeve of his shirt. I knew in public he'd never show off the deformed left arm, but I'd seen it countless times in the apartment. The first couple of times he'd been severally embarrassed, until he realized I didn't give a flying fuck about it.

I was in half a mind to let Allen go, but something in his posture stopped me. He usually walked with his head up, meeting people straight in the eye and shoulders back. Now however, his shoulders slumped inward and he had his head down. Che. He caused too much trouble for such a smile child.

I grabbed his arm, tugging him roughly toward my car. Ignoring his splutterings and vain attempts to get free, I towed him to the car pushing the unlock and throwing him into the passenger seat before I went around and got in.

"Really! I could have walked! Its not that far, only twenty or thirty minutes! Damn it are you even listening?" Allen tried to get out but I hit the lock, turning on the car and quickly threw it into reverse. Peeling out before Allen could say another word, I drove. "Bloody hell!" After a few other choice words in languages I didn't recognize, he belted himself in and sat pouting like a little kid for the remaining car ride.

Every few moments I cast a look from the corner of my eye, trying to read Allen. He'd effectively closed off his expressions, something he hardly ever did. There was always either a fake smile or a "I'm interested…a little…not really... but I'll pretend to be" look on his face. Today I was getting nothing, not even when I poked at him with harsh words. Just tired automatic replies.

"Fuck!" I hit the steering wheel as I stopped at a red light. Allen jumped – finally a reaction – and turned to look at me. "What the hell is wrong with you today?"

Allen blinked owlishly, his face masking again. "Wrong? I'm sorry I don't-"

"Fuck. Stop lying Moyashi. Something's upsetting you. What?" I was going to give Allen five seconds to spill the beans or I was going to strangle him. Luckily the light turned to green and Allen was saved by for now.

"It's really nothing okay?" Allen wasn't looking at me, instead he was twisting the hem of his shirt. "I'm just tired, and it's really hot today."

"Che." I slammed on the breaks, parking the car in my usual spot before getting out, slamming the door behind me. I didn't wait to see if Allen was following, just headed for the relative coolness of our apartment. If Allen wasn't going to talk, I wasn't going to let it bother me.

I was in my room changing into something more suitable when Allen finally came in. I watched him through the hall open door pause in the living room looking toward my door with a lost expression. He opened his mouth and then closed it, looking away and walking to his room. The door closed quietly behind him and he began to move around, probably changing too. I sighed, pressing fingers to my temple. Damn it, even with my constant reminders not to think about it, I was still wondering about the damn kid. If I hadn't had a headache I would have hit my head against the door. Instead I wandered out to the kitchen, opening the fridge. Allen had stocked it up again, so there was plenty of drinks and food to choose from. Taking out a water bottle I leaned against the counter watching Allen's door.

"Kanda?" I blinked, opening my eyes and sitting up. Sometime during my meditation I'd fallen asleep. Now Allen crouched next to me, worry in his silver eyes. I rubbed my face, leaning back again.

"What?"

Allen froze, his expression somewhere between shock, fear, and relief. Why, I wasn't too sure. "Oh I was just letting you know I'm going now. I got a call in from work." He was refusing to meet my eyes again.

"Oh." I pulled my hair from its messy ponytail, quickly fixing it again, before standing. Allen scooted back to give me room before he slowly got to his feet. "Do you want me to drive you?"

"NO!" I blinked at the sudden outburst. Allen had moved back, horror written across his face. When he realized he had yelled and even moved away his face got a light pink dusting. "No, uh…its fine, I need to do something's first before I go and.. Its fine really it's not that far. I can walk, yeah walking is good." Allen's voice grew slightly hysterical as he moved farther away heading for the door. "Sorry I probably won't be home for dinner so make something. Yeah. And I'll get milk. Milk we are out of milk. I'm going now, bye, see you later. Bye."

I stood frozen as the door slammed behind Allen. "What the hell…." I muttered, rubbing my face again. Allen had _never_ ran from me before when it came to his job. He'd just said no and left. Combined with his nervousness today I began to grow irritated with him.

Grabbing my cell phone and keys, I pressed three listening to the dial tone as I raced after Allen.

"Yuu~" the annoying rabbits voice rang out through my phone.

"Damn it, where are you?"

"Eh? Yuu?"

"I asked where you are," I snapped, running down the stairs and to the street. Allen was nowhere.

"I'm on my way home-"

"Meet me at Patrick's, now."

"Yuu, whats-"

"Now." I hung up, turning back to my car. Whatever Moyashi had been hiding, I was going to find out.

Usagi: rabbit/bunny

Baka: stupid/idiot

Moyashi: bean sprout

Chan: affectionate suffix to name (usually used by girls, though very guys who are very close with another guy will occasionally use it)

Hiya ya'll. Shocked to see me writing another Yullen? You can all blame the wonderful Silver-Blaze of deviantART, it's her fault for being such a damn Moyashi all the time. Anyways, to explain.

I'm going to be writing this Yullen and another one (which I won't be posting quite yet) for the time being. If you're wanting my LaviKanda story "A Strange Blossom" you are going to be out of luck for a bit longer. It's impossible to write without a certain mood which has been elusive for a long time now. So, not that I really want to, I'm being forced to write Yullen. As always, I'm not pleased with this chapter but I feel that I am obliged to post it.

As always, review, comment, questions yady yady yady… * and email still open*

[Blue]


End file.
